


復活的世界

by etrus



Series: 成人Damian與Dick [1]
Category: Batman #666 (2007), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne - Freeform, Batman 666, DamiDick, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC-17<br/>　　<br/>成人Damian / Dick（斜線代表攻受），擅自設定未來有，擅自設定長大的Damian有<br/>身為Dick廚的作者想看他被這樣又那樣的病又發作了^q^<br/>　　<br/>以上幾點若有任何一點無法接受，為了您的身心健康著想，請勿觀看此文，謝謝。</p><p>－－－－－</p><p>當未來只剩下Damian，以及原本以為死了的Dick變成利爪，順利帶回家之後的兩人故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	復活的世界

　　Dick泡在木桶溫泉中，他捧起滿是傷痕的雙手，指尖微熱的刺麻感讓他感覺很好，他的雙手沿著眼睛、鼻尖在臉上畫下舒爽的溫度，吸著熱水蒸氣溫暖他的鼻腔，活絡他之前近乎死去的末梢神經。  
　　  
　　其實他已經死了，或者說已經死過了，在十歲的Damian死後幾年，因為一場任務讓他死在連他本人都不記得的地方，不過他並沒有因此獲得安息，斷斷續續地，像是夢遊或是幻覺一樣，夢見自己不再開口也不再說笑，像是死亡士兵一樣追殺著Batman，一位如果Damian沒有死的話，長大就會是長這樣的Batman。  
　　  
　　然後再接下來，他意識到的是被綁住雙眼的黑暗、手腕腳踝鐵鍊的冰冷，以及被剝奪自由與遮蔽的身軀，跪坐在厚實卻不冷硬的地板上，在完全聽不見有人說話的腦中吵雜下，一絲一絲地挖開阻隔全身的繭網，累積點滴地取回心中的平靜，以及終於聽清楚外界的一聲「Grayson。」  
　　  
　　Grayson。  
　　  
　　比印象中的Bruce還要年輕些，比Jason還要冷靜些，比Tim還要厚實些。  
　　  
　　比Robin的小Damian還要成熟些。  
　　  
　　Dick Grayson。  
　　  
　　那個人的雙臂緊緊攀住他，將頭抵在他的肩膀中，近乎虔誠地跪在他面前，在唯一的信仰前，用著比他因為被緊抱而感到窒息還支離破碎的低喃，在他耳邊輕喊，彷彿那個人才是最先失去空氣的人，而他只是蒙著眼，望著黑暗，被鐵鍊束緊的手腕自然地垂在身旁，沒有感覺的指尖似乎流著什麼不屬於他的濃稠血腥，被銬住的四肢破皮麻辣，膝蓋也似乎開始感受到紅腫疼痛，他開始感覺冷、感覺痛，因為全身的赤裸而開始覺得虛寒。  
　　  
　　他開始感覺世界的存在，一點一滴的，將原有的痛處全部堆疊回來，此時他才真正的活過來。  
　　  
　　作為一個人，而不是個利爪。  
　　  
　　他張著乾涸的喉嚨，他想對那個人說，解開他的手，可是他卻像是聲帶還沒復原一樣出不了聲，或許他哭了，他不知道，閉著的眼睛是因為復活的刺激而流著水，還是是他對這一切無能為力的流淚。  
　　  
　　他想對那個人說，解開他的手，他想抱抱他，想緊緊地回擁他。  
　　  
　　而不是繼續再傷害他。  
　　  
　　Damian。  
　　  
　　沒有任何搭檔，沒有任何支援，只有一隻貓陪著的Damian攔下所有照顧他的任務，雖然對方的身形遠比所有蝙蝠家的人都還來得高大，但Dick覺得對方比所有人都還來得孤獨，卻又容易滿足，當對方捧著自己的腳踝仔細將血跡（或許是他的，也可能是對方的）與幾乎不可見的髒污擦掉時，他看見對方冷漠卻又放鬆的表情，彷彿一切都值得一樣，即使對方傷得比自己還要慘烈，卻仍舊一切值得。  
　　  
　　終於獲得的微小光明。  
　　  
　　在Damian從長眠中睜開眼睛，發現好不容易獲得家族之後又再度失去，只剩下他獨自一人之後。  
　　  
　　終於看見的些許希望。  
　　  
　　而這就足夠了，這就值得了。  
　　  
　　Damian捧著Dick宛如死屍般蒼白的腳，在柔布的擦拭下，染回些許體溫的紅潤。  
　　  
　　這就足夠了。  
　　  
　　算是終於恢復成人的Dick身上有著大小傷疤，有的是以前的，有的是他沒印象那段時間產生的，Damian告訴他那是他在作為利爪時因為沒有感覺，在完全沒有防禦反應的行為下所受到的傷，身為Batman的Damian，甚至比Dick本人還清楚那些傷口的來由，畢竟利爪與Batman的戰爭已經持續了好一段時間，讓那些傷好了又傷，血乾了又流，無止盡地反覆。  
　　  
　　而所有傷口中最明顯的還有他手腳四肢的鐵銬痕跡，以及脖子的頸圈勒痕，長時間不斷嘗試掙脫的擦傷、見血，即使餵食也會反抗，因為不會感覺到飢餓所以甚至作不了威脅，甚至還會找到任何空隙或可用物品作為武器攻擊人，或是自殘。  
　　  
　　『所以我只好把你的四肢銬起來，以及卸下你的所有衣物不讓你有任何可以藏武器或是當武器的地方，關在四周鋪有軟墊的密室中。』臉上還有幾條抓痕的Damian在幫Dick的手按摩時邊說著，『不過真不愧是你，總是有辦法確實對我做出反抗攻擊。』  
　　  
　　『我嘗試過很多方法。』他放下Dick的手，伸手抹掉對方臉頰的髒污、或是血跡，或是只是想確定這不是幻覺，『幸好成功叫醒你了，Grayson。』  
　　  
　　之後就是一連串的復原及復健，從活屍狀態恢復成人類的過程，重新吸收現狀、重新回憶身體該有的記憶，重新思考自己應知的事情，重新適應這位長得比自己還高大的成人Damian。  
　　  
　　雖然Dick已經能自由行動，身體的外傷也痊癒了，但他仍然會像是抽離靈魂一樣突然呆滯，失去聲音、失去色彩，失去所有判斷，連思考自己是誰、該做些什麼都不會地全身停頓下來，Dick稱這個為腦袋當機，而當他當機想要憑本能逃離這裡時，那個人會拉住他，扳開他的嘴，像是要把活人的氣息灌入他嘴中親吻他，像是要刺激他的反應地推擠他的舌頭，如同重開機地，在他還沒真正完全開機取回意識前，他早已抱著對方熟練地回吻著。  
　　  
　　『當沒有意識時，靠身體來記憶最快。』Damian伸著手指清理著完事後對方充滿潤滑液與精液的後穴時說，『必須要先讓你記得我是誰才行，當時你沒有感覺，但對於快感還有反應，也比較不抵抗，所以我只能用這個方式，讓你的身體記住我。』  
　　  
　　那還真的記得很牢。即使已經是射過之後的清理，仍舊被Damian輕鬆地用手指又讓自己再射一次的Dick心想。  
　　  
　　還好自己保持“死掉”時的年輕，否則照對方成長的歲數來看，自己再多幾次腦袋當機，恐怕每次重開機完都是腰酸背痛的精盡人亡。Dick首次感覺到年紀的恐怖。  
　　  
　　「有溫暖一點了嗎？」已經洗好身體的Damian走到大木桶前，不等泡在裡面的人的回答，直接扳起對方下巴低頭一吻。  
　　  
　　「我醒著，沒當機。」像是被制約的反應，只要被吻就會全身燥熱起來的Dick張著嘴、伸舌微舔，舉起手拍拍對方的臉微笑地回答，「現在我像個姑娘似地天天四肢冰冷還真不習慣。」  
　　  
　　「這表示你確實在取回體溫與知覺。」Damian跟著泡進即使三、四個大男人都容得下的大木桶中，完全無視對方的彆扭反應，直接將人抱到自己身前，讓對方的背枕著他，他好能坐在木桶中，從對方背後伸手過去按摩對方的雙手四肢，「體溫過低會對你的身體造成傷害。」  
　　  
　　「要恢復成夜翼的狀態恐怕還要很久吧～」對對方的服務已經習慣的Dick，將全身重量放心地交給身後的人。  
　　  
　　「嗯。」  
　　  
　　Damian不以為意地敷衍了一聲，彷彿他一點都不介意對方繼續維持這樣虛弱的狀態，或者是能夠像這樣就已經心滿意足了，不需要更多。  
　　  
　　孤獨卻又容易滿足。  
　　  
　　「Damian？」Dick有些困惑地問，對方原本為他的手臂按摩的手緩緩移到他的胸前，用著對方結實的大掌撫摸他的胸、他的腰，甚至是敏感的後腰，沿著脊椎劃過陣陣輕移，往下逗弄著尾椎臀縫之間。  
　　  
　　「你這個樣子…我會勃起……。」已經有點難耐的Dick往後躺在對方肩上扭動，羞恥與震驚早就在以前清醒時發現自己正主動騎著對方陰莖時早就丟光，Dick毫無困難地抗議起來。  
　　  
　　不過對方完全無視他的警告，還變本加厲地直接伸手搓起他半勃的陰莖，已經很習慣對方碰觸的身體，幾乎是直接反應地因為對方的舉動而完全站立起來，甚至比本人的意識還更快反應，Dick實在有些哭笑不得。  
　　  
　　「夠了，Damian。」Dick的手違背自己的意願，完全稱不上反抗，只能微弱地抵著對方的手說，「會弄髒水，我真的會射……嗯～」  
　　  
　　被玩弄著陰莖與陰囊的Dick，忍不住屈起身體，試圖壓制完全回應對方碰觸的體內快感，避免自己的東西混到水中，雖然知道對方百分之兩百是故意要弄他，也代表對方不介意水被弄髒這件事，但這不代表他也不介意啊！這是衛生習慣的問題……儘管這是Wayne自家的浴室。  
　　  
　　「那麼，只要不弄髒就好？」Damian的手撫摸著對方顫抖的大腿內側，舔著他的後耳輕輕地說。  
　　  
　　沒等Dick反應，Damian就將人抱起來站著面向他，讓對方的下體離開水面，張口就將對方勃起、滴著水的陰莖含進去。  
　　  
　　「Dami…an……。」受不了Damian的直接舔拭，Dick的雙腳彷彿失去力氣，他只能勉強用雙手撐著木桶邊緣穩住不斷發顫的雙腿，緊閉雙眼承受那些過載的刺激。  
　　  
　　與已經開始泛紅喘息的Dick不同，Damian依然維持他的冷靜，持續吸吮對方的陰莖，從根部到龜頭仔細地照料，並熟稔地用牙齒輕刮著鈴口，不出所料地換得對方近乎軟腿的呻吟，比本人還熟知對方身體敏感處的Damian，在用嘴專心服侍對方的同時，他也不忘用手捏著對方屁股，直到留下紅腫捏痕，他知道對方喜歡這個，雖然本人不知道，但對方的身體確實地喜歡被這樣玩弄，證明就是他含著的陰莖更加脹大，以及對方後穴不自主地收縮，輕而易舉地就讓他沿著臀瓣，將手指滑入隙縫間，掰開被泉水沾濕的後穴，探入對方的體內，細細地擴張按壓著敏感的肉壁。  
　　  
　　前方已經足夠刺激的Dick又受到後方的侵襲，雙重攻勢下他只能無助地弓起身，像是想釋放超載的快感般挺直身軀，克制著混有微弱呻吟的急促呼吸，雖然沒有潤滑液，但根本調教有素的身體已經服從地為Damian打開身體，主動納入對方手指直接進到最敏感的那處，甚至還知道要分泌腸液來恭迎對方的深入。  
　　  
　　在Dick挫敗地思考自己的身體到底被繼承控制欲甚至還雙倍的新任Batman訓練成怎樣時，他迎接了射精的高潮，對方持續的吸舔使他忍受不住地全部繳械，沈浸在快感的迷濛的他，低頭看著對方嚥下的喉結，將他射出來的精液一滴不剩地吞下，完全不讓人有一絲能分地全數霸佔。  
　　  
　　當Damian吐出Dick軟下的陰莖時，Dick也完全失去力氣地跌坐下來，原本就是雙腳跨站在對方身上的他，直接坐回水下也就是坐到對方身上，而當Dick坐下去時才發現自己正坐在對方下腹處，清楚感受到貼在自己臀部後方的硬物是對方勃起的陰莖。  
　　  
　　Damian此時才露出他的微笑，一種計謀達成的笑容，他伸手托住Dick的屁股，讓對方的臀縫能夠加準確地貼住他的陰莖，用他完全勃起的性器摩擦著對方的穴口。  
　　  
　　「Damian……。」雖然是想說出責備的語氣，但雖然泡著溫暖溫泉卻還是因為身體記憶泛起顫慄的Dick，吐出來的卻是情慾的微弱，甚至就連他自己都感受得到自己後穴的收縮，直接喚醒對方陰莖在裡面抽送的記憶。  
　　  
　　「放心，」Damian湊上前親吻著一臉不願卻又下意識地回舔的人，結束深吻後他貼著對方的雙唇，「我會確實地射進你的體內，你只要夾緊就不會弄髒水。」  
　　  
　　這也太強人所難了吧！Dick張大眼想瞪這位任性的傢伙，卻只做到張大眼泛出生理上的淚水，後穴受到比手指更粗大的物體入侵，即使早已習慣但仍舊巨大地讓他每次都受到強烈的衝擊，他顫抖地雙手攀住對方脖子，低頭呼著喘息試圖習慣體內的龐然大物。  
　　  
　　雖然因為適度的擴張以及身體記憶讓他沒有受到被刺穿的痛苦，但那種一吋一吋慢慢納入自己體內的感覺仍然使Dick幾乎停擺他的急促呼吸，張著嘴緩緩燃起他的性慾及陰莖，在Damian呼出一陣滿足的嘆息後，Dick才知道自己已經徹底用後面的嘴吞下對方勃起的性器，塞滿自己的身體，直到最深處。  
　　  
　　「Grayson。」托起對方臀部的Damian，將自己的額頭貼向對方的額頭，再次輕輕呼喊，「Grayson。」  
　　  
　　「？」被呼喚的人用著寫滿慾望的眼神抬眼看向對方。  
　　  
　　「Grayson……。」Damian用著嘴唇輕碰著Dick的鼻尖，像是在美夢中那般陶醉，像是沉溺在脆弱的幸福般小心翼翼。  
　　  
　　似乎深怕這個夢境，親吻下去一切都消失的醒了。  
　　  
　　孤獨卻又容易滿足。  
　　  
　　讀懂對方表情的Dick主動伸出舌頭舔了舔對方微張的口，伸手撫摸著對方臉頰，一手則潛下水中，引領捧著自己臀部的對方的一隻手，摸向他們相連的地方，然後主動地抬腰抽送起來。  
　　  
　　「我在這，Damian。」他溫柔地舔拭著對方的唇，混著自己的氣息，「我記得你，我的身體也記得你，從裡到外都認得你，Damian Wayne。」  
　　  
　　「我的Robin。」  
　　  
　　像是要連對方的呼吸都吞噬掉般，Damian狠狠地吻住Dick的唇，帶咬半舔地幾乎把對方的舌頭當作是自己地想要嚥下，他反手將對方水面下的那隻手拉出水、搭至自己的肩膀上，之後便雙手緊抱對方，宛如要把自己所有的存在都打進對方體中，使勁地頂入對方體內，擠壓對方敏感的內壁。  
　　  
　　原本還能稍微主動抬高自己臀部的Dick此時已經完全被對方推著走，只能將全身力氣維持在承受每一次的深處重擊，脫力地攀附在對方身上，感受對方陰莖在自己後穴的進出，以及因為晃動而來回沖刷自己擴張至極限的穴口的泉水熱度，燒得他體內體外都快失去理智，雙腳也幾乎抽搐地扭曲起來。  
　　  
　　「Damian，我快…我快……。」早就完全勃起的Dick試圖挺起身，推著對方肩膀，而他卻像是被釘死在對方陰莖上完全無法移動。  
　　  
　　「夾緊。」Damian貼在Dick的耳邊，急促的低喘混著Batman的聲線吹入他脆弱的耳朵，「夾緊，不許漏出來。」  
　　  
　　「Nightwing。」  
　　  
　　完全無法抗拒的命令與身體的忠誠記憶，讓Dick下意識夾緊雙臀，讓敏感的肉壁主動承受精液的沖刷，即使刺激到幾乎失神也不敢鬆開一分力道地持續縮緊，徹底地將對方射出的液體含在自己的體內，顫抖地不敢漏出任何一滴白液。  
　　  
　　「嗯……。」自己的陰莖還被對方絞緊在體內的Damian露出讚許的滿足目光，隨後卻伸手摸了摸對方因為射精而軟下來的性器，「但你還是弄髒了水呢～Grayson。」  
　　  
　　「我……。」還緊繃著全身的Dick幾乎無法說話。  
　　  
　　「站起來，扶著邊緣背對我，自己把體內的精液挖出來我就原諒你。」Damian冷冷地下令。  
　　  
　　早已因為高潮而昏沉的Dick機械式地服從對方的話，扶著木桶邊緣高高地翹起臀部露出還無法闔上的後穴，伸手塞入自己的穴口，將後穴拉得更開，試圖掏出累積在他體內深處的精液，在幾次無意間摸到自己敏感地帶的呻吟後，濃稠的白濁才緩緩地從他紅腫的體內沿著大腿根流下。  
　　  
　　「又硬了？」也從水面站起來的Damian走到對方身後，明知故問地看著一臉無助回望自己的人。  
　　  
　　「沒有我你怎麼辦。」Damian從後方抱住Dick，一手輕輕拍打對方臀部，「Grayson。」  
　　  
　　「Damian……。」被Damian抱起上半身的Dick順從地往後靠在對方身上，事實上他也早就沒有力氣支撐自己，扭過頭吻著對方。  
　　  
　　然後再度感受對方性器的入侵，填滿他的身軀，射滿他的體內，刻下痕跡，烙上熱度，從裡到外，讓身體完全記得地層層寫下，讓他的腦袋與記憶永遠存有他，不再失去一切地。  
　　  
　　這個世界僅剩的唯一。  
　　  
　　儘管如此孤獨。  
　　  
　　卻也就此滿足。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　完


End file.
